


Redemption (Or, Maia Roberts Deserves Better)

by drugandcaandy



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Comments appreciated, Eventual Smut, F/F, Not!Fic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, talk to me about these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drugandcaandy/pseuds/drugandcaandy
Summary: Maia Roberts deserves the universe and Lily Chen needs more recognition.





	Redemption (Or, Maia Roberts Deserves Better)

**Author's Note:**

> Not an actual fic, basically just a conversation me and my friend had. Send me headcannons/prompts about these two. I might write an actual fic. Just,,, talk to me about them. I'm always available whenever Maia and Lily are involved.

  * NO LISTEN
  * Maia and Lily are supposed to hate each other because of the whole vampire/werewolf thing
  * But the first time they meet Maia’s just,,,,, shocked (did you mean: _gay_ ) (it’s probably during post-TMI but pre-TDA because Lily’s head of the New York clan and Maia’s the pack’s alpha)
  * And Lily’s enjoying it, she knows she’s hot and she definitely likes the attention
  * So she’s highkey flirting with Maia and Maia’s flustered and gay and it’s beautiful
  * But bc of Maia’s past she doesn’t really let herself get close to people, especially romantically
  * So she’s having this angsty internal battle bc she really, _really_ likes Lily, but everyone she likes ends up hurting her
  * Lily can tell something’s up and she’s letting it be but she keeps making up excuses to see Maia
  * “Oh, we need to talk about a vampire-werewolf alliance against Seb-I mean, the Cold Peace. Yes. We need to talk about the Cold Peace. That’s the thing that’s going on now, right?”
  * “Very urgent business, I believe I may have seen a rogue wolf in Central Park.”
  * (It’s a German Shepherd, and Lily’s well aware)
  * “I’m running an errand for Magnus- don’t ask him about it, though, it’s all very secretive- and he needs me to go to a coffee shop, but you can’t exactly order blood at a coffee shop, so maybe if you came with me and ordered something it would seem less suspicious.”
  * Maia’s pretty sure she knows what Lily’s doing, neither vampires nor werewolves can do anything about the Cold Peace and the coffee shops was entirely mundane and harmless
  * But she pretends she believes the excuses because she really likes Lily
  * But her brain won’t stop screaming _don’t get close she’ll hurt you everyone does_
  * NO AND THEN HER AND LILY ARE HANGING OUT AND SOMETHING HAPPENS THAT TRIGGERS A PANIC ATTACK OR FLASHBACK OR SOMETHING
  * (Because Maia has some major trauma she definitely has some level of PTSD)
  * And after Maia freaks out and runs away because _vulnerability is weakness, emotions are weak and people hurt you when they see you’re weak_
  * And Lily’s like “fuck it” and runs after her
  * Maia’s crying and she’s all “I’m sorry you had to see that but it’s nothing, I promise it’s nothing, just pretend it never happened, I know I’m stupid and I has a moment of weakness but that’s all it was, a _moment_ , it won’t happen again and I get if you hate me now but-”
  * (She’s rambling, she always rambles when she’s anxious)
  * Lily just cuts her off and says “I know you’ve been through shit but that doesn’t make you weak,” and then asks if she can touch Maia
  * Maia’s confused because no one’s ever asked before touching her but she says okay
  * And then Lily’s hugging her and wiping away tears and telling Maia that it’s not her fault and having emotions doesn’t make you weak and Maia can talk about it when she’s ready but she doesn’t have to
  * Maia just breaks down and she’s full-blown sobbing into Lily’s arms even though they’re like,,, on the curb or someone’s stoop or something
  * She tells Lily everything
  * About Daniel, about Jordan, about how she learned to stay quiet no matter what was happening to her, to numb anything painful (physical or otherwise)
  * And Lily just sits there and listens
  * But her heart is breaking because Maia’s been through _so much_ , and Lily just sees how good and kind (and beautiful, definitely also beautiful) she is and wonders how anyone could ever hurt her and lowkey wants to kill anyone who ever has
  * By the end of it Maia’s a mess, and she doesn’t get how Lily isn’t like,,, pushing her away in disgust 
  * “I’m broken, I’m fucked up and disgusting and I don’t understand why you like me.”
  * “Because you’re none of those things, Maia, you’re not your past and you’re not your experiences.”
  * And out of nowhere Maia just ignores all instincts and kisses Lily
  * Lily’s super shocked for 0.2 seconds but then she’s kissing back
  * Kisses have never been like this for Maia, they’ve always been rough and demanding and nearly always unwanted
  * But everything about this is gentle and slow and it doesn’t feel like someone’s taking something from her by force, she’s giving freely and she’s okay with it
  * They break apart and Maia’s still kinda crying but it’s good crying now
  * “Am I really that awful at kissing?”
  * Maia just shoves her and grins
  * They they just kinda sit there for a minute and Maia can’t stop smiling
  * “I’m old enough to remember formal courtships and I feel like it wouldn’t be right for me to not ask you out now.”
  * All Maia can think to say is “you’re older than I thought, then.”
  * Lily flips her off and tells her it’s impolite to mention a vampire’s age
  * “I mean, I don’t know how to respond. ‘Yes’ just sound so simple.”
  * “So it’s a yes?”

  * “It’s very much a yes.”

  * Then Maia kisses her again and everything is beautiful and nothing hurts
  * Fast forward a few months
  * Lily’s the world’s most supportive gf, especially when it comes to Maia’s PTSD
  * (Maia’s also pretty damn great, Lily wouldn’t say she’s ever been in love before but now there’s Maia and she’s feeling things she never imagined)
  * They haven’t really gone beyond making out because Maia’s not comfortable (yet) and Lily respects that
  * Lily comes back to Maia’s apartment one night and Maia’s lowkey acting weird
  * Lily finally asks her what’s going on and she just says ‘sit down, this is going to be weird but I need to say it.”
  * Lily doesn’t know what the fuck is going on but she’s just like,,,, okay then
  * Maia won’t look at her and eventually Lily asks her what she needs to talk about
  * “I want to have sex with you. And it’s weird to say this, and it’s weird to ask about this, and oh my God what am I saying-are you laughing at me?
  * “I’m laughing ‘cuz you’re so cute when you get like this.”

  * Then Maia’s blushing and lily swears she’s never seen anything as beautiful as the woman in front of her
  * Maia’s never been with a girl, partly because she would allow herself to acknowledge her own bisexuality
  * But then again, she’s never really been with anyone like this, at least not consensually
  * She’s always associated sex with pain but there’s nothing painful about _this_
  * (Lily’s an expert when it comes to going down on girls, by the way)
  * Maia’s hands are in Lily’s hair and her legs are wrapped around Lily’s shoulders
  * Lily looks up and Maia’s flushed, her breathing heavy and erratic, her head thrown back against the pillows, eyes closed and lips bitten to keep quiet
  * “You _can_ make noise, you know.”
  * “The neighbors-” Maia’s voice is breathy, she’s practically panting out the words and it’s clear how much effort it is for her to be quiet.

  * “Damn the neighbors. This is New York. And the twenty-first century.”

  * Everything is telling Maia to hold back but then Lily’s leaning up to kiss her and she tastes like salt and skin, and with a jolt Maia realizes she’s tasting herself on Lily’s tongue and Lily’s whispering “let go, Maia, let go,” and she does. 
  * Lily would be lying if she said she’s never imagined what Maia would sound like, but hearing it is so much better than anything her mind could come up with
  * NO LISTEN Maia’s 100% the type that just sort of whines really softly, and her breath hitches whenever Lily does something particularly amazing with her tongue
  * And Maia’s gasping Lily’s name as she cums, hands fisting in Lily’s hair
  * Maia just kinda lies there for a minute
  * “Did I break you? Dammit, I broke my girlfriend.”
  * Maia can’t even answer
  * But when she can finally form coherent thoughts she looks dead at Lily and says “your turn.”
  * Lily’s guiding her through the whole thing and it should be awkward but it’s incredible fucking hot
  * “Up  a tiny bit, right-” her breath hitches in her throat, a small gasp escaping, “- _there_ , Maia, just like that, _God_.”
  * (It’s the first time Maia’s heard Lily say God but if a situation warrants it it’s this one)
  * Lily cums so fast it’s almost embarrassing, Maia’s name on her lips
  * “I think you set a new world record.”
  * “Fuck you.”

  * “Minute maid.”

  * “You didn’t see yourself. You didn’t _hear_ yourself. It’s a miracle I lasted as long as I did.”

  * They fall asleep cuddling and Life Is Good™ 
  * NO BUT EVENTUALLY MAIA LETS LILY BITE HER
  * (Is that even possible? Can a vampire drink a werewolf’s blood?)
  * (We’re going with yes bc it’s hot)
  * Maia tops, in case you were wondering
  * But they’re both pretty versatile
  * Like 95% of the time Lily says Maia’s name as she cums
  * (the other 5% are times when she can’t even form words and/or times her mouth is otherwise occupied)
  * Sometimes hearing Lily’s name is enough to get Maia to go for round 2
  * It gets intense, turns out vampires have amazing stamina



BONUS:

  * There’s one morning Maia has to do Praetor/pack stuff super early
  * She’s not even fully awake while she’s getting ready
  * She’s meeting with Luke and the second he sees her he gives her a weird look
  * (She’s got a bite mark on her neck)
  * AND NO LISTEN AND she’s wearing a tank top and she’s a got a few on her chest/shoulders
  * And because Luke is Everyone’s Dad™ he sits Maia down and has a very serious talk about vampires, relationships, and safe sex
  * Maia’s mortified ofc
  * “Luke, I’m almost 19, I don’t-”
  * “I gave Clary the same talk the last time she came home with a hickey. She’s older than you. Now listen.”

  * (Not _exactly_ the same talk, ofc, Clary got the non-vampire edition)
  * AHHHHHHHHH I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP



  
  



End file.
